List of Clipboards and Letters
This should be a complete list of Clipboards and Letters from Return to Castle Wolfenstein. For documents from the prequel missions only found in console ports of the game, see List of Clipboards and Letters (Cursed Sands). Clipboards and Letters Ominous Rumors "Subject: Unknown" This document is found in one of the first rooms in the game: during "Escape!" it lies on the wall of the torture room in which Doctor Zee interrogates Agent One. Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_2_interrogate.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 2. "Alert Status" This document is found soon after the previous intel, in the same mission ("Escape!"). It is on the wall at the foot of a large staircase, near some idling Nazis. Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_1_watch.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 1. "Excavation site" This document is found in the radio room of Castle Keep. Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_3_bulow_blav.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 3. "Reichsmarshall Directive 197" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_19_gold.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 19. "Hoarding" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_20_gold2.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 20. "Tram car fatalities" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_4_tram.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 4. Dark Secret "Dark Knight tomb" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_5_zemph_blav.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 5. "Tomb of Olaric" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_23_dagger1.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 23. Weapons of Vengeance "V2 liquid fuel rocket motor" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_6_rocket.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 6. "Radar Operations Safety Report" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_9_radar.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 9. "Unauthorized use of equipment" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_11_coffee.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 11. "Ladder Safety Project Results" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_13_ladder.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 13. "Kobra Experimental Rocket Plane - Prelaunch Checklist" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_12_kobra_checka.txt and Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_12_kobra_checkb.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 12. "Backup Launch Tower Operator" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_10_backup.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 10. "My Dear Willy" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_8_himm_death.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 8. "Report on V Weapon Readiness" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_7_germs.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 7. Deadly Designs "Priority Shipment" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_14_chocolate.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 14. Deathshead's Playground "Specimen waste materials" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_15_waste.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 15. "Rare opportunity" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_24_himm_death2.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 24. Return Engagement "Traffic" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_21_traffic.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 21. "Radio communications" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_22_radio.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 22. "Doctor Merkwurdigliebe" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_16_village_doctor.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 16. "The chosen few" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_26_blav_stauff.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 26. "Meta-Psychic Controller" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_27_himm_burk.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 27. "Recent catastrophic events" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_25_death_haupf.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 25. "Thousand Year Reich" Main/sp_pak1.pk3/text/EnglishUSA/cl_17_blav_himm.txt, Return to Castle Wolfenstein game files. Its ID is 17. Operation Resurrection There is no intel in Operation Resurrection. References pl:Dokumenty Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein documents Category:Documents